The present invention is related to systems and methods for modular entry control.
In a typical installation, wireless access to access points in an establishment is provided by installing access control readers in relation to respective doors that are wired to a centralized control station. In such systems, credentials are issued which communicates with the access control readers to provide access with the respective doors. To update access control, the readers are typically replaced with newer models and new credentials are issued for operation in relation to the new readers. This can be a costly undertaking and may require that all issued credentials be gathered and replaced at once. Furthermore, retrofitting existing buildings with access control can be costly where a wired link to the centralized control station is utilized.
Thus, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and method for access control.